


Reunion of Hearts

by itai



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M, Fluff, so much fluff bc i love dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itai/pseuds/itai
Summary: "Someday I'll find you with open arms."





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by serah's theme song from ffxiii-2 and the fact that i am 0% satisfied with how serah reunited with everyone.

            The first thing Serah saw when she awoke was Lightning’s desperate face hovered over hers.

“Serah—“  
“Lightning!” Serah shot up and wrapped her arms around her sister in a hug. The warmth enveloped her like a pair of wings, something she hadn’t felt in 500 years. The entire time she was worried her last vision was going to come true: one of darkness enveloping the world and taking all the innocent lives with it. There was nothing Serah could do to stop the vision from happening, and it broke her heart even more to see Noel’s last expression of utter despair and heartbreak.

“Wait, where’s Noel?” Serah asked in realization, getting ready to pull back but Lightning tugged her back in to savor the feeling just a bit longer. Serah smiled and rested her cheek on the other’s broad shoulders, listening to her heartbeat match that of her sister’s.

“…Right.” Lightning pulled back reluctantly and looked out the window of the building, “I’m not sure—everyone got separated ever since coming to the new world. I had planned to try and find Noel after finding you but,” she gave a fond smile, “it seems like I should leave that duty to you for now.”

 

            Serah traveled from city to city, asking the locals whenever she could, but nobody had any information about a boy with brown spiky hair wearing large baggy pants. Until, one young lady told Serah that she had seen someone who fit that description, just yesterday, shopping with a younger looking female with long blue hair. Serah then proceeded to ask from the store that Noel had shopped at, whether they had his contact information. Luckily, Noel had given them his phone number in a daze when they asked him about purchasing a gift card, and had eventually succumbed to the pressure. Serah couldn’t stop bouncing on her feet as the store clerk dialed the number and got through to Noel,

“Hello sir, this is—“

Serah grabbed the phone from the clerk, much unlike her usual polite self, and nearly shrieked into the phone, “Noel?!”

There was a gasp and then a brief silence, before a shaky voice replied, “S-Serah?”

Serah had to swallow the lump in her throat that lodged itself higher from hearing that familiar voice after _so_ long. “Yes! Yes it’s me—“Serah’s voice hitched and she could feel her eyes already starting to sting, “Where are you? Where are you, I’m at the mall, Noel.” She couldn’t stop saying the other’s name, it felt thick rolling off her tongue, like she was re-learning a language after being asleep for so long.

“Serah..Serah, oh Gods.” Noel’s voice was raspy and Serah felt as if her heart was threatening to rip through her blouse. “Noel—Noel, I need to see you. I need to—“Serah stopped when Noel said his address so fast that it sounded like a jumble of letters. “Wait,” She grabbed a pen and sticky-note on the counter and wrote down the address with such shakiness it was barely readable. “I’m coming, wait for me.” Serah said in a softer voice. “Serah I—“She hung up before the other could finish. Not yet. She didn’t want to hear it this way. She didn’t want to say it this way.

“Thank you!” Serah said to the stunned clerk, while blotting her tears with her wrists. She then took the slip of paper and dashed out the nearest exit, calling for a taxi. She handed the man a wad of 50 as well as the address before he could even open his mouth, “please, drive to this address as fast as possible!” The man looked immensely confused, but decided it was smarter to stay silent, and gassed it to their destination.

As they were approaching the location, Serah caught sight of a familiar figure in the distance with their back facing her. It was the back that she often saw behind her while hunting in the Archylte Steppe, and when they were traveling through the flow of time. “STOP THE CAR!” Serah exclaimed, and the driver braked in surprise. Managing to protect her face from collision just in time, Serah opened the door and stumbled out, legs suddenly losing the ability to balance. Then, the figure turned around, and Serah felt someone open the floodgates behind her eyes.

“Serah…SERAH!!” Noel’s voice was deeper; he had grown, and that only made Serah lose more control. “NOEL!!” She cried, and began running, stumbling towards him. He almost seemed to mimic her actions, tears also streaming down his face. When they collided it was the best feeling Serah had ever felt. She wrapped her arms around the other’s neck as he buried his face in her shoulder,

“I love you.” Noel choked out, and Serah let out a suppressed sob, “I love you too—I love you so much, oh Noel!” She was outright bawling her eyes out at this point, but they both were and that was okay. Those 500 years felt like 1,000 and those few minutes getting here felt like hours, but she was finally where she longed to be and who she longed to be with.

Noel pulled away slightly, hands cupping Serah’s cheeks. She savored this feeling, as well as every feature of the other’s face. “You’ve grown even more handsome.” She whispered; her voice raspy from crying so hard. Noel choked out a laugh and Serah saw his eyes glisten from both tears and his love for her. “I want to re-learn everything about you.”

Serah saw the other’s expression harden for a fraction of a second, and she could tell that he finally lost all control, and pulled her closer in order to land a kiss that stole her oxygen and heart away all over again.

“We finally have time…”


End file.
